


The Blessings of Parenthood

by novaartinoisaqueen



Series: Stand alone fics [10]
Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, Gen, i hc that osby has triplets you cant change my mind, original characters hehe, the rest of the gang is mentioned although not a part of the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novaartinoisaqueen/pseuds/novaartinoisaqueen
Summary: just a few drabbles as osby as parents for a renegades swap on tumblr:) the first one is based off of a tiktok if you recognize it. hehe it was too funny not to put in here.
Relationships: Oscar Silva | Smokescreen/Ruby Tucker | Red Assassin
Series: Stand alone fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674508
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	The Blessings of Parenthood

**Author's Note:**

> find me tumblr, novas-bitch, and say hi!

Candy. This was because of candy. 

Ruby rubbed her temples with one hand as she got a glass from the cupboard and went over to the fridge to fill it up with ice. The usually obnoxious groaning and clattering of the ice machine was almost music to her ears, at least in comparison to the piercing screams not ten feet from her. She only glanced at her four year old daughter, who was a mess on the floor. Her face was red from sobbing and screaming, yet her cheeks were void of tears. Typical. Ruby sighed and popped off the cap to the vodka, pouring the appropriate amount for the occasion. 

The crying stopped. “Wha’re you doing?” Charlotte demanded. Ruby cracked open the soda can. “What are you doing?” Her voice became increasingly frustrated when her mother didn’t answer the first time. 

“Trying to survive, baby girl.” Ruby swirled her drink and took a sip, turning around to face her daughter. 

Lottie’s face scrunched up again, and she scrambled from the floor, stumbling over to Ruby to try and snatch the cup away. “Stooooop!” 

As if some supernatural being was truly looking out for her, there was the sound of doors closing and a car locking. They were back from the grocery store. Ruby set her cup down and picked up her dramatic little actress, who pushed away at Ruby.

“Let’s go help Daddy and the boys unload the car, yeah?” she said in an overly cheery voice. 

Lottie sniffled, though Ruby couldn’t detect any snot from her nose. Yep. Actress in the making. “Did-did they get candy?”

They did, Ruby knew, as she had shot Oscar a text twenty minutes ago before this whole tantrum erupted. “Well, if you help unload, you’ll see, won’t you, muffin?”

She finally stopped struggling in Ruby’s arms as Ruby opened up the screen door and walked out into the sunshine to greet her boys. Suddenly, Lottie was all too happy to see her father and her brothers. It was as though the past fifteen minutes had never happened. Ruby had to snort.

Children were truly an enigma.

* * *

They could’ve been born yesterday, for all Ruby knew. 

She vividly remembered the day they came home from the hospital. Oscar had been a mess the entire ride home. Ruby had even offered to drive, seeing as she had been more composed than him. Somehow, they managed to make it back to their apartment at the time. It was a good apartment. Served its purpose and made a good home for a young married couple, but that was also before the triplets came along. 

Oscar was terrified that the dogs would be overwhelmed by the three additions to their family, but surprisingly, they took it well. More than well, actually. The labradors were fiercely protective over the babies and loved them more than anything. Even now, as they were surrounded by their family and extended, non-related family, the dogs, now old pups, sat behind the three siblings as everyone sang Happy Birthday. They were getting so big, practically grown ups. Charlotte was a vibrant ray of sunshine, in contrast to her moody toddler years. Andrew was a softie like his mother and an avid reader. Benjamin was like a mini-Oscar, acting just like him all the way down to the massive appetite. 

Ruby looked around the crowded patio. From her parents and brothers and their families to Oscar’s mother to all of their friends. So much had changed. Her twin brothers were both married and had kids, though they were younger than her own. Still, the cousins got along fine. Danna and Narcissa were recently married, just returning from their honeymoon in time for the birthday party. Nova and Adrian had been married for a couple years now. Their wedding had been the most down-low thing Ruby had ever seen. A courthouse ceremony followed by a friends and family gathering. They didn’t have kids, and Ruby doubted they would ever have any of their own based on Nova’s aversion to small children and their own personal reasons, but they were fostering an eight year old, Rose, who had been considered part of the family since the day she arrived. She could tell Nova was fond of her, especially since they had a lot in common. It made Ruby think of Nova’s sister, Maggie, who wasn’t with them for the party. Ruby never got to know the girl very well, but she was almost positive the two sisters kept in touch, despite their falling out years ago. 

The triplets blew out the candles on their individual small cakes. Everyone clapped. Yes, there was so much that was different now. And her babies, who she could’ve sworn she popped out just the other day, were growing up so fast. 

Ten was such a big number, after all. 

* * *

“Ruby, let the kids win.” Oscar shifted himself inside their fort, pulling Ruby a bit closer to him where she sat between his legs. It was a rainy Saturday morning, and since the triplets couldn’t go outside like they normally would after breakfast, Ruby suggested they build a fort and spend the day in there. A couple hours later, their entire living room was covered in pillows and cushions and blankets and chairs from the dining room to hold everything up. After a quick text to Nova, they even figured out how to bring their TV into the fort without moving it or taping blankets to the wall over it. 

“I didn’t race you for years just to be beat by my own children.” Ruby scoffed. “If they want to win, they can learn just as I did.” 

The triplets all expressed their agreements, wanting to honestly beat their mother just so they could rub it in her face. Oscar chuckled and pressed a kiss to her temple. Ruby was in first, but just because she could, she let herself slow down a bit. Andy was in second, and shot past her. He stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry. 

“Won’t let them win, huh?” Oscar murmured, running a hand through her hair. Lottie and Benny soon passed her as well. She grinned even though she was facing away from him. Andy ended up winning, with Lottie in second, Benny in third, and Ruby in fourth. They hopped up from their mess of blankets to whoop and holler in success. 

“Guess Mom’s not so great anymore, is she?” Andrew did a little dance in front of his parents, even shaking his butt in their face. Ruby snorted and kicked him with her foot lightly enough to push him away.

“She’s gonna have to step up her game,” Lottie joined in, giggling. 

“My controller stopped working,” Ruby lied, pretending to be offended by their mocking. “You got lucky.”

Sweet, quiet Benny went against her too. “Maybe she should take lessons from Dad.”

Her mouth dropped open. The triplets laughed in response. “Oh, that’s it.” She pulled them toward her one by one, tickling their stomachs. Oscar joined in. Their fort began to shake a little and fall apart as the fight ensued, limbs being kicked every which way. 

“Hey, hey, hey, watch out for the coffee table!” Oscar yanked Lottie toward him, who almost hit her head against the furniture’s leg. His brow furrowed. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?” 

She grinned at him, wriggling out of his hold. “I’m fine, Daddy.”

“This is why we don’t rough house in forts,” Ruby joked. She pushed her hair out of her face. “Look at the mess you made.” 

Simultaneously, she heard three stomachs growling as the kids protested, saying she and Oscar were just as guilty. She raised an eyebrow.

“How about you guys fix the fort, and I go make some lunch?”

“And then I can teach you guys all my secrets.” Oscar winked at their kids. “She’ll never admit it, but I used to beat her all of the time when we were younger.”

“Guess someone doesn’t want lunch.” Ruby crawled away from him and toward the entrance, halfway out when she felt his hand on her ankle. 

“You’re not going anywhere until you take that back,” he joked, following her out. She turned around and leaned over on her knees. His head was poking out of the little blanket entryway. The look he gave her, pleading yet mischievous, melted her. 

She bent down a little more to peck his lips; he reached a hand up and pulled her back by her neck. The two kisses he gave her were slightly deeper and full of smiles. 

“When I come back, it’s you against me.” She trailed a finger down his face and lowered her voice. “Winner chooses their prize.”

His eyes flashed. “It’s on.”


End file.
